computeranimated_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grinch
The Grinch (also known as Dr. Seuss' The Grinch) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated Christmas film produced by Illumination. Based on the 1957 Dr. Seuss book How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, it is the third screen adaptation of the story, following the television special from 1966 and the live-action feature-length film from 2000. It also marks Illumination's second Dr. Seuss film adaptation, following The Lorax (2012). The plot follows the Grinch as he plans to ruin Whoville's Christmas celebration by stealing all the town's decorations and gifts.The film is directed by Yarrow Cheney and Scott Mosier, and written by Michael LeSieur and Tommy Swerdlow. It stars the voices of Benedict Cumberbatch, Rashida Jones, Kenan Thompson, Cameron Seely and Angela Lansbury, and is narrated by Pharrell Williams. The Grinch was released by Universal Pictures in the United States on November 9, 2018, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters. It has grossed over $96 million worldwide, and received mixed reviews from critics, who praised the animation but said the film added little to nothing new to the source material. Plot In the town of Whoville, human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who isn't amused is a cantankerous, green furred creature called The Grinch, who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives as a hermit in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. The Grinch has a pet dog named Max, and they both only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food and do bad things. Meanwhile, 6-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her twin infant brothers, Buster and Bean. At first, she decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother, but after encountering the Grinch, who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she eventually decides to try and trap Santa with the help of her friends. With Christmas approaching, all the Whoville festivities give the Grinch a flashback, recalling his disjointing childhood spent mostly alone and unwanted in an orphanage. The Grinch soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from his neighbor Mr. Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch discovers that Fred has a mate and child. With a heavy heart, he lets Fred go back to them. On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his plan, the Grinch and Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville to steal the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy after falling into her trap. Her request to help lighten her mother's workload, and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to alleviate his sadness, touches the Grinch's bitter heart. Nevertheless, the Grinch carries on with his scheme. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The Whos wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. At first, Cindy believes that she's to blame, because she 'trapped' Santa, but Donna tells her that Christmas is more than just about presents, and that Cindy's the best thing that ever happened to her. The Whos join together to sing. The Grinch and Max hear the singing, rendering the Grinch puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his scheme. After heeding Cindy's advice and immersing himself to their singing, his small heart triples in size, causing him to double over in breathless joy and wonder. The sleigh falls off Mount Crumpit, and the Grinch tries to save it. In the nick of time, Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items. The Grinch admits his crime to the Whos, and apologizes before returning to his cave. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy comes to invite him to celebrate Christmas at her house, and he awkwardly attends. When seated down for dinner, he realizes and confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he hated, but being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected. Before carving the roast beef, the Grinch offers a toast, "To kindness and love, the things we need most." Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as The Grinch, a disgruntled, green creature who despises Christmas. Illumination originally wanted Cumberbatch to voice the Grinch in his natural accent, however, Cumberbatch felt that since the rest of the cast is American, the Grinch himself should have an American accent. * Cameron Seely as Cindy Lou Who, a young resident of Whoville. * Rashida Jones as Donna Lou Who, Cindy's overworked widowed mother. * Kenan Thompson as Bricklebaum, a jolly citizen of Whoville. * Angela Lansbury as Mayor McGerkle, the elderly Mayor of Whoville. * Tristan O'Hare as Groopert, one of Cindy Lou's friends. In fact, he is her best friend. * Ramone Hamilton as Axl, one of Cindy Lou's friends. * Sam Lavagnino as Ozzy, one of Cindy Lou's friends. * Scarlett Estevez as Izzy, one of Cindy Lou's friends. * Pharrell Williams as the Narrator * Michael Beattie as Store Clerk Characters that don't speak * Max, Grinch's pet Dog Production In February 2013, it was announced that Illumination Entertainment is developing a 3D animated feature film based on the Dr. Seuss book, with Peter Candeland and Yarrow Cheney set to direct it. Casting Benedict Cumberbatch had been cast as the titular character in April 2016. By September 2018, Pharrell Williams has been cast as the narrator while Angela Lansbury will voice the Mayor of Whoville. Rashida Jones, Cameron Seely, and Kenan Thompson have also been cast in the film. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on November 10, 2017, but in June 2016 it was pushed back to November 9, 2018. Marketing The first official trailer was released on March 8, 2018. The second trailer was released on June 14, 2018. The third and final trailer was released online on September 18, 2018, along with a new poster. The trailer also revealed that new music written and performed by Grammy-nominated rapper Tyler, the Creator would be featured in the film Trivia * The second Illumination film to be based on a Dr. Seuss book, after The Lorax (2012), and the first film to be scored by Danny Elfman. * The film was originally going to be released on November 10, 2017, but it was changed to November 9, 2018 on June 2016 * This will mark the second film to be based on How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, after the 2000 live-action film starring Jim Carrey. * This is the first Illumination Christmas film. * This is the first Illumination film to be released in November. * The fifth Universal's animated theatrical film to be released in November, after An American Tail, The Land Before Time, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, And We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * The third Dr. Seuss animated film, after Horton Hears a Who! and The Lorax. * The second Dr. Seuss animated film to be rated PG by the MPAA, after The Lorax. * This is the first Dr. Seuss film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, unlike the previous Dr. Seuss films that were produced in 1.85:1. * The second Universal's animated film to be produced in 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after The Tale of Despereaux and Despicable Me 3. * The second Illumination film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after Despicable Me 3. * The last Illumination film of 2010s to be produced in 2.35:1 aspect ratio. * The ninth Illumination film of 2010s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Despicable Me, Hop, The Lorax, Despicable Me 2, Minions, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing and Despicable Me 3. * The second Universal animated film of 2010s to be produced in a 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after Despicable Me 3 * The seventh Universal animated film of 2010s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Despicable Me, The Lorax, Despicable Me 2, Minions, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, And Despicable Me 3. * This is the Only Universal animated film to be released in 2018 Gallery Main Page The Grinch/Gallery See Also List of Computer-Animated Films Based on Children's Books Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:Illumination films Category:2010s Illumination films Category:2018 Illumination films Category:Films based on Dr. Seuss books